


Setting Foot on the Golden Path

by Merfilly



Series: Early Lives [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire's first kiss comes with sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Foot on the Golden Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> written for hellkitty's donation to the QLD Flood Relief held by waltzmatildah at livejournal.com

It wasn't that Sky didn't want to be a social mech. He liked other mechs and femmes well enough. He just felt...clumsy. A lot of that was still adjusting to his latest upgrades, and getting accustomed to his motor controls all over again, but more of it was the sheer size of his frame in comparison to others. While there were places throughout Cybertron designed for the transport class he belonged to, they weren't common. And even if the social event had been booked in one such, a factor Sky needed to check, he knew he'd have to cross through smaller mechs' areas to get there, as he doubted there was a safe way to fly in and land. He started to enumerate all these details to Rain, until he looked into the amber optics of the very hopeful Seeker staring up at him.

"I will be your accompaniment to the social, Rain," Sky promised him, and was rewarded with the smaller flier kicking in jet thrusts to rise to be on optic-level with a full smile creasing the face plates of his friend.

"You will have so much fun! It's the perfect chance to meet those who can help our futures!" Rain promised him. "I'll meet you there!" He then did a back-flip and righted himself to the proper angle, transforming into a sleek tri-jet and zooming off.

//Yes, but what future will I have save carrier?// Sky asked in the depths of his Spark, while his processor automatically continued the complex formulae for the evolutionary changes in the creeper slith of Beta Aurigae he had been reading about in his Biologic Diversity class. While it was a well-known fact that carbon-based lifeforms would never evolve to true sentience, Sky found them to be more chaotic in basic design than the silicon lifeforms of Cybertron, Lithone, and other trading partners.

`~`~`~`~`

"Sky?" Rain's vocalizer sounded strained, and the Seeker rose up, so that he could be on proper level after they had made one full circuit of the gathering. So many had spoken to Rain, asking him to join their flight, or consider being a bodyguard, or countless other opportunities offered by prestige-thinking Senators. Sky had been eyed and talked about as if he were an object, not a person, something that was an unfailing standard in their society.

"Yes, Rain?" Sky knew what was coming now, knew he should just say the words, but he had enough pride to make Rain admit it.

Instead, Rain flung himself forward, and there was an awkward moment as Sky's lips were not pursed but Rain's were, and then the transport knew what this was, and it confused him even more than energy coefficients had in his first year. Rain's arms wrapped around him, and Sky managed to get his lips to cooperate, allowing the kiss that felt, despite being Sky's first one ever, sorrowful and full of good-byes.

Slowly, Rain brought it to an end. "You're my friend. I hoped for more, even, but... " Rain looked up, his amber optics shaded with sadness. "I got a solid trine offer today, after I asked you here. And if someone had offered us a berth, as a pair, I would have taken it, but..."

"No one wants a transport and a Seeker," Sky said softly. "I understand."

Rain pulled away, looking toward the loudly-colored pair watching them from across the gathering, and Sky knew it was a good match in his Spark.

"You'll find your place, your partner," Rain said, before fleeing from the heartbreak he was feeling into the comfort of a trine.


End file.
